Just a Visit
by weiss-kaninchen
Summary: Oh dear, this is my first smutty fic and I don't even have a very good description for it. It's AmeCan, that's all you really need to know.     A little review would be kind of nice since this is my first time. uwu


Matthew wasn't sure why he was putting so much effort into cleaning his house. He had invited America over, that much was true, but his brother certainly didn't mind a little clutter. Still he felt almost obligated to clean his house profusely despite that.

"He's probably going to be late anyway." The Canadian thought to himself, though he did seem rather eager to come over.

Matt decided to take a break from his cleaning and flopped down on the couch next to a sleeping Kumajirou. He stroked the bear's soft, white fur, and huffed "I wonder why he wanted to come over in the first place." Canada grumbled. Kuma didn't respond.

The doorbell then ran. Matthew yelped and rushed to answer the door. From the outside Alfred's shrill, cheery voice could be heard. Matthew opened it and there stood his brother; his eyes were bright and his grin as big as ever.

"You're here early." Canada wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

"Of course I am dude! You make it seem like I'm always late." The American laughed heartily, patting his younger brother on the shoulder and inviting himself in.

"To be honest, I was kind of surprised when you asked to come over," Matthew said, "is something wrong?"

America took a moment to answer then replied, "Nah man, I just wanted to spend some quality time with my little bro." His voice was awfully cheerful.

"I…see then." Canada murmured.

Alfred sunk down onto the couch alerting the sleeping bear to his presence.

"Hey Kumajirou." Cooed Alfred, Kuma's response was to just get up and leave.

Alfred shrugged it off and decided to help himself to the TV while Matthew was in the kitchen. When Matt returned, he handed his older brother a can of soda and sat down next to him.

"What are you watching?" Canada asked popping the top on his drink and taking a sip.

"I don't know, looks like some sappy romance movie; seems pretty hilarious if you ask me." America snorted and began to chug his soda.

During the movie, Alfred would laugh during all the parts he thought were especially cheesy. Matthew may have let out a quiet chuckle on occasion, but for the most part was relatively quiet. It wasn't until the big climax of the movie, where the two lovers lock into a deep, passionate kiss, did Alfred's jokes and almost constant laughter fall silent.

Matthew looked over at his brother and noticed that a faint tinge of pink began to colour his cheeks. The younger blonde giggled, which made the older one jump a little.

"Wh-What's so funny?" America stammered, the blush on his face reddening. Matthew began to laugh a little harder at his brother's embarrassment and wiped a tear from his eye.

"You looked like you were really into that scene." He stated, trying to calm himself down.

In this rare instance, America was speechless.

"Yea well, it was still a pretty stupid movie." Alfred grumbled, turning the TV off.

"I thought it was kind of cute actually." Matthew retorted, still grinning slightly.

Alfred didn't respond, trying to hide the blush on his face. Matthew was enjoying this, a little too much perhaps. He leaned a little closer to the American and smirked.

"What's the matter eh? Is The Hero too embarrassed to speak no—" Alfred cut off his twin by pressing his lips against Matthew's. The Canadian let out a muffled yelp and squirmed around a bit, trying to reposition himself. His head was spinning, _"what had gotten into Al?"_ he thought.

Alfred then broke the kiss, staring into his younger brother's eyes. His face was a deep shade of scarlet, his eyes wide with shock.

"Alfred…." Was all Matthew managed to whisper, taking a long pause and avoiding Alfred's piercing gaze.

"Why don't we…" the Canadian's voice trailed off, he swallowed, trying to quell the axiety welling up in this stomach, "go to the bedroom, eh?"

Alfred smirked and grabbed his brother by the hand, leading him upstairs to Canada's room. Closing the door once they had entered. Matthew pulled Alfred into another kiss, which caught the American off guard slightly. Alfred edged him near the bed, deepening the kiss as they moved forward together. The younger blonde groaned as Alfred began probing the inside of his mouth with his tongue, pushing him slowly onto the bed and snaking a hand up the front of his shirt. Matt broke the kiss suddenly and gasped as Alfred began to pinch his nipples.

It wasn't long before Alfred had slipped the Canadian's shirt over his head and discarded it onto the floor. He giggled childishly at the sight of Matthew's exposed chest.

"You're so cute when you're like this." America cooed as he proceeded to place little kisses on his brother's flushed neck and shoulders, sucking and nipping at his skin in some places. Matthew tried to stifle his moans as the America made his way down his body. He nuzzled at the distinguishable bulge that had formed in Matthew's pants, causing the younger blonde's body to twitch. Alfred was pleased with this reaction and decided to nuzzle the younger nation's crotch a little harder.

Matthew couldn't stand it; he began to squirm around taking deep breaths and mewling the other blonde's name in between broken gasps of pleasure.

Alfred started to fidget with Matthew's zipper, but his hands were shaking so much he was unable to get a good grip on it. The Canadian sat up to assist his brother, undoing the fastener and then freeing the zipper. Alfred slid Matt's pants around his ankles and then diligently pulled his boxers down as well. Alfred grinned; he didn't expect Matthew to be so _big_.

He started to thumb the head as he ran his hand slowly up and down the shaft. Alfred could feel it twitch slightly under his touch. He couldn't take it any longer; Alfred took the head of Matthew's cock into his mouth. Matthew let out another loud gasp, followed by a whimper as the older blonde took more and more of him into his mouth. America's hot breath caused Canada's body to shudder. Alfred quickened his pace a little, lapping the precum that was already starting to form at the tip. With his free hand, Alfred hastily unzipped his own pants and removed his own cock, beginning to pump himself as well.

Matthew placed his hands over his mouth, trying not to cry out too loudly, his body now convulsing as waved of pleasure surged through him. Matthew's muffled cries only turned Alfred on more and his movements became that much faster.

"A-Alfred I-Im going to.." Matthew whined, tears welling in his beautiful, blue eyes; his chest heaving as he approached his climax.

Alfred was about to reach his peak too, letting out a low, throaty moan which sounded more like a growl. His breathing became heavier as well.

Matthew came before Alfred did, releasing into the older blonde's mouth as he moaned his brother's name. Satisfied, Alfred swallowed making sure to savor the taste. He licked his own hand clean before zipping his pants back up. The younger blonde was already in the process of resituating himself on the bed as the American got up to go wash his hands.

When he returned, Matthew was already curled up in the bed and fast asleep, snoring softly. Alfred laughed quietly as he made his way back to the bed to join him. The American placed a small kiss on his brother's cheek before cuddling up next to him.

"Hey Mattie?" Alfred asked.

"What Al?" Matthew mumbled sleepily.

Alfred paused, "That movie wasn't half bad." He admitted.

Matthew didn't say anything else after that, he just giggled and fell back to sleep.


End file.
